Just A Dream
by chibihealz
Summary: Jules has a secret past that no one knows about - Not even Sam. What happens when that past as a different kind of superhero comes and finds her? Will it destroy her and Sam or are they truly strong enough to survive anything? Crossover with Power Rangers
1. Prologue

Just a Dream

**A Chibihealz Flashpoint / Power Rangers Fan Fiction**

_I have been toying with this idea in my mind for some time. I loved Amy Jo Johnson in Canada's Flashpoint (I mean come on, she's a badass sniper) and loved how they made Tommy an adult in Dino Rangers. I was always had this idea in my mind that Jules was Kimberly as an adult. Then this idea came to me. This will be a lover's triangle fiction, naturally since Jules/Kimberly is with Sam from FP at the time this all happens but who can ever truly forget their first love? Besides, I always wondered what explanation Kimberly truly had for the Dear John letter._

_For Flashpoint fans, this story takes place in season 4 after Jules comes back after being hurt in the vaccine facility in "Priority of Life"_

_This takes place in Toronto while Jules/Kimberly is working as an SRU sniper. Team one of the SRU gets two new recruits. One in which the team selected while she was out recuperating from her gun wound; the other is a special recruit of the Chief of Police's choosing. How will this affect the team and what will happen with the undeniable chemistry between Kimberly/Jules and Tommy? What about Jules relationship with Sam? The prologue will be third person while the other chapters will be from other characters perspective._

Also, any Livejournal users, my fic is posted at please check it out. The story will ALWAYS be updated on LJ before . My banner is also up there (which I made) so please leave feedback for that

5:30 Am. Far too early for any sensible person to be out of bed. For Jules Callaghan it was normal. Today was another Team Workout day and as per usual, she and Sam Braddock, her forbidden lover, were first on the machines.

Since waking up that morning, Jules had known something was going to be different about today. Something big was coming, though she could not quite put her finger on what that was. A familiar gut feeling rose up from her stomach. One she had not felt since she was a teenager. She tried to shake it off but could not figure out why the feeling was persistent, never weaning. Today, Jules found herself at the punching bag trying desperately to get rid of the feeling.

"You alright there, Jules," Sam asked concerned for his girlfriend, "You seem really off today." Silence, she just kept assaulting the bag, "Callaghan!"

Jules snapped out of her trance. She looked at Sam perplexed. Her eyes were trapped with his for a few moments before she spun around and ran into her locker room without a word. Sam stood there; looking towards the direction Jules ran off and scratched his head. Something was defiantly up with her.

Back in her locker room, Jules opened her locker and leaned with her head inside it. It was as though she was attempting to escape reality for a moment. Being this far off her game so close after coming back from another severe injury was not going to be any good for her. Especially with the new recruit coming in to replace Raf. The team told her this guy recently transferred from Michigan State Police Force after marrying a woman from Toronto. He was based in Detroit and was simply amazing. Something about being a karate champion in his teenage years. Jules laughed to herself. Her best friend, her only friend she held onto from her teenage years other than Trini who died in a car crash a few years back, Jason crossed her mind. It sounded like him. Although she could never imagine him moving to Canada or marrying a Toronto woman. The last time he visited her, he made quite a point to remind her how blizzare and strange the women of Canada were. Jules shook her head and reached into a shoe box that was tucked in the back of her locker. As she pulled the box out, the blaring sound of the sirens going off as Team 3 was being called out on a hot call startled Jules, causing her to drop the box. She cursed to herself and began putting the contexts back in. As she finished up, she noticed a small pink journal under the bench behind her. Jules placed the box on the bench and leaned down to gather the book. As she lifted it, a picture fell out.

Jules' heart caught in her throat for a moment before she finally reached down to grab the photograph. The picture was taken back in Angel Grove California by the lake that she spent a great deal of her free time. In the photo was she wearing her favorite pink dress and with her was her first love, her ranger in white, Tommy. His hair was down and he was simply gorgeous. Completely different in many ways than Sam, and not just by looks but in personality as well. She sighed lightly as she ran her hand over the photograph and sat on the bench.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Angel Grove. **_

The sound of a phone rang through her room with a sense of furry. Kimberly groaned as she reached over the body beside her and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She whispered, trying desperately not to walk up her boyfriend.

"Julian, our location may have been compromised," her blood ran cold. No one had called her that name since she was seven years old, "I know we were hoping to stay in Angel Grove for good but I no longer think it's possible, sweetheart."

Kimberly's heart fell. This was her home. This was the place she had spent the majority of her life. This was where the man she was going to marry lived. There was no way she could leave.

"The detectives are working on a good out for all of us so nothing seems suspicious," Kimberly sneered at her mother's mention of the detectives. Her mother wasn't even in Angel Grove anymore. Her and her father had relocated to Paris. "The upside to all of this is that they are optimistic that we will be able to finally go home in a few months. Isn't that wonderful?!"

"This _is_ home, mother," the teenager sneered, "they relocated you two without problems before. Why not just move on somewhere else and I will be fine here."

Her mother sighed, "Julian, I know you love Angel Grove and some of the people there but you are there because that's where the cops felt you were safest. Once this is all over there is no way your father and I can afford to let you live there anymore."

"I'll get a job or something," she said in hushed urgency.

"How would you explain to your friends when the Government recalls all your Identification? You're not an American citizen my dear," her mother's voice was sad, "Sweetheart, when this is all over, Kimberly Hart will no longer exist."

_**-End of flashback- **_

Just like that her world changed. Within a few weeks she was being relocated to a wonderful Gymnastics program leaving her life in Angel Grove and her life as the original pink power ranger behind. She was also leaving Tommy behind.

She had been determined that as long as Kimberly Hart existed then so would her relationship with Tommy. They kept things long distance for quite some time and they were happy.

Then she got the call that the main parties involved in a high profile drug bust, the Mafia family members her family had spent the last eleven years hiding from, had been arrested. Within days, Kimberly Hart no longer existed. She was being sent on a plane back to Alberta with her parents and brothers. Tommy never learned the truth. Maybe he would have understood. Or maybe he would have hated her for lying to him. That latter one she could never bare. It was on the plane ride back to the snow and winter that she decided to give her life as Kimberly a proper burial. She wrote Tommy that horrid "Dear John" letter. One she has regretted every day.

Since that day she has only seen Tommy once. She had been visiting Jason in California (they had a chance run in at a mall in Toronto when Jason was checking out local schools. She had no choice but to tell him the truth) when they were kidnapped by the current big bad. While in captivity, she had been excited to possibly see Tommy. Maybe a future with him was possible after all. However, he had moved on with Katherine. Her replacement ranger. Fate had sealed their fate. She returned to Alberta and was never heard from the Rangers again. Only Jason was allowed to remain part of her world.

Jules quickly shook her head and stuffed the picture and journal into the box. Today was a big day and she needed her head in the game. Not in a life she would never know again. She sighed reluctantly as she closed the door of her locker. Part of her still loved Tommy. Part of her always would but she loved Sam dearly. Nothing could change that. Tommy was merely her first love. The detectives had forwarded some letters to her that Tommy had written her following their chance meet up after the kidnapping. All went ignored. Kimberly Hart was gone and Tommy had moved on. There was no reason to even glance at the letters. She was Jules Callaghan again; A member of the elusive Team One of Toronto's SRU. Nothing would ever bring her back to that world. Or so she thought.

_**-Few Hours Later- **_

Noon.

The time to meet their newest recruit had finally come. Team One was situated in the training yard working on their drills when they saw their Team Leader Ed Lane approach them with middle aged man beside him. He was tall and muscular. He was easily going to be the biggest man on the team. He was dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a red wife beater. It took Jules all of thirty seconds to figure out who the new recruit was and only ten seconds to tackle him in the middle of the field in sheer excitement.

"Oh my god, Jason!" Jules exclaimed gleefully as she hit him in the stomach playfully, "Why didn't you damn well tell me you got a job with the SRU you dumb Ox?"

Jason laughed out loud, ignoring the bewildered looks on his new team mate's faces, "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out. You knew I was moving to Canada after I married Ashley..."

Jules cut him off, "I thought she was from Arizona or something."

"No, she went to school there. She is Canadian." Jason hugged the petite girl in front of him. "How have you been Jules?"

She smiled as she led Jason back over to the team, "I've been well. You know keeping busy married to the job."

"You know each other?" Ed asked as they stood beside the rest of the team

Jules nodded, "Yeah. We have known each other forever. It's a long story I really don't want to talk about but rookie Scott here is like a brother to me."

That answer was good enough for Team One; at least for.

Team One and Jason instantly clicked. It took no time at all for them to begin running drills like a team, though one team member was missing. As secondary negotiator, this fact didn't go unnoticed by Jules.

"Hey Ed," Jules called out, "Where is Sarge?"

Ed shrugged, "I have no idea Jules. I saw Toth here with the chief. Maybe they finally have an answer for you and Sam. I think that's also why they were lying out more gear for a second new recruit."

All eyes were now on Ed. If what he was saying were true then it was likely that either Jules or Sam were being relocated to a new team. The Chief had gone against Dr. Toth's appeal and were splitting them up. Jules' heart shattered. She barely noticed herself crumble to the floor in sheer defeat. Ed noticed this and took immediate action.

"Alright guys and gals, let's get the rookie inside the cave and break him in SRU style! Get him in the simulation room stat!" Ed called out to his team. Much to hi happiness, the team began to filter inside. Everyone besides Jules, that is. Ed approached the woman and put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on Jules, let's get you inside. We will handle this when we need too."

Jules nodded reluctantly. These guys were her family. She worked so hard to stay on this team and now because of her heart wanting what it wants, she was going to lose it all. Or lose Sam but that was not even an option. Her career would never come before Sam; and she hoped he felt the same way.

As the team made their way inside, they noticed the Chief, Sarge, and Dr. Toth were waiting for them in the briefing room.

"Team One, thank you for being here today," Chief Blair said calmly. "First matter of business, Julian Callaghan and Sam Braddock," the room went silent, "I have yet to come to a conclusion regarding the two of you. It is a rather difficult decision to be made. I cannot ignore the rules that have been broken nor can I ignore the fact that the two of you make a remarkable team and that when presented with a situation, Sam you did up keep the Priority of Life; however rules are rules. My concern is that if I bend this rule for the two of you then it might open teams up for problems in the future. While the two of you understand the PoL and stick to it, other couples may not. I do not want this to become a common place occurrence," he took a deep breath and then turned to Sarge, "I have, however, made a decision regarding Sargent Greg Parker. You have a solid team here and you have done a remarkable job with them. I respect the fact that when you were unsure of yourself with the team, you called an outsider for perspective, knowing it could have jeopardized your team. With that said, I am allowing you to remain with Team One as their Sargent."

The team erupted happily. Jules offered Sarge a gentle happy smile while the inside of her, she wanted to scream and cry. Sam on the other hand looked as though he was having an internal battle with himself. Sarge shook the Chief's hand and walked out of the briefing room.

"The second bill of news is the size of the team. At this time we have six members. I have a strong feeling that a seventh member would be needed. While Team One chose Constable Scott as their recruit, I took liberty to select a seventh member for you. His history is scattered at best. No one knows his real deal however he does have an amazing history with an old now defunct government agency or group. Sargent Greg Parker will be bringing him in now."

Seconds later, Sarge walked into the room followed by a talk, gorgeous brunette with the most piercings brown eyes with short spikey hair and just the right amount of facial hair. Jules was transfixed. So much in fact that she couldn't feel the feeling in her stomach gets more intense.

"Team One, I would like you to meet your newest member of the team," Mr. Hot Stuff walked up beside Sarge. Jules knew then that she was transfixed by him, much to Sam's displeasure, "his name is Tommy Oliver."

_And there ya have it. The next chapter will be from Jules/Kimberly's perspective. I haven't decided if Tommy's chapter will overlap or just continue the story line. I'll just wait and see where my mind takes me. Until then, see ya on the flip side!_

_Also, please check out the banner I made for the I Almost Do perspective. Any feedback is welcomed!_


	2. Chapter 2

Just a Dream

_I'm doing things a little different from now on. This story will technically have two names. Just a Dream will be from Jules/Kimberly's perspective. Fallout will be Tommy's. I was listening to music while writing and that song came on it made me think of how much it mirrors now Tommy must feel about it all. I'm actually pulling out a great deal of inspiration from Mariana's Trench and Hedley so I'm excited about some of the ideas I have going on. _

_Also let me get this out. It is often said that writers write like they know and I do believe that. I have been in Jules'/Kim's situation twice in my life. Once that ex cost me my relationship the second time I chose the guy u was with. So I know how the girl is going to be feeling and I am hoping that will be reflected in the story. As for whom she ends up with, that I don't know. That will be as much of a surprise as it is to you guys. _

**Chapter 1**

**Jules/Kim's Perspective  
**

I was at a loss for words. This could not possibly be happening. Not now. I though Jason was being recruited by the team was a fluke chance but now standing before me was our new team member and my first love, Tommy Oliver. My god he looked amazing. He had age gracefully, though any hint of innocence that she remembered had gone away in time. He was a man. He was taller and to say he had put on some muscle was an understatement. He was wearing the "cool" pants and I couldn't help but wonder if his behind looked as delicious as it used too. He was carrying his SRU shirt and opted to walk around in a tight black T-shirt that exposed a great deal of tattoos. Tommy got tattoos? I would have never expected that. I never really liked a man with tattoos but he rocked them well.

He was standing maybe five feet away from me. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I hadn't seen Tommy in nearly two decades. Never expected to see him again. My eyes were locked on him and it would seem his eyes were locked on mine. Sensing the tension in the room, Spike broke the silence.

"Tommy Oliver?!" Spike exclaimed loudly snapping me from my trance. My eye caught Sam beside me; he was looking territorial over the situation, "THE Tommy "Fearless" Oliver? Sarge you got us a bad ass MMA fighter?!"

MMA? That explains the muscles. But that doesn't explain why he is here. Did the Government know about his involvement as a Power Ranger? Wait. Did that mean they knew about my involvement?

"He is more than just a fighter, Spike," Sarge replied

"I bet he's a lover too," Donna said from the doorway obviously checking him out before walking back to her team in workout.

_You have no idea Donna._ I couldn't help but grin as I remembered all the amazing times Tommy and I spent pouring ourselves in love on a Saturday afternoon. Bad Jules. You're with Sam now and he's amazing to you. Drop the school girl crush. Wonderful. They're both looking at you. Sam knows something is up.

Sarge laughed at Donna's words, as did the entire Team One, "I can't say I wouldn't want to find out."

Tommy smirked. _Oh god. Kill me now. God, grow up Jules. You're not a teenager anymore. Besides, you determined that Sam's body is godly, remember? Plus that smile that makes you… well, you know. Focus on that._

"All joking aside, Tommy is experienced with a secret Government Agency that spreads worldwide," Chief Blair spoke this time.

"Some would say it is out of this world sometimes," Tommy said, his voice deep and rugged.

The Chief rolled his eyes. Amusing. So this was in relation to the rangers.

"Cont. Scott over here has experience with it as well however I do believe he was only in service for a few years where as Cont. Oliver served originally for nearly five years before the Government got involved. He was the last of the original before it became known who they were to the Government. He became involved again as a leader in 2003 for a year or so."

Sam was obviously curious, "Was this like a special forces of the army or something?"

Chief Blair shook his head, "No. It is not something we can really explain and these two took an oath not to reveal unless absolutely necessary. What I can say is he was a part of a band of teenagers who were recruited to insure justice was upheld. Each team has run without much assistance from the Government and I do believe they are still existence somewhere on Earth. The Government simply knows what is going on and occasionally seeks their assistance when necessary and vice versa."

Jason nodded. The chief did know about the Rangers but why haven't I been singled out? Is it possible that the Chief has no knowledge of my existence as Kimberly Hart? Hmpf. Go figure. Let the boys get the glory. Maybe it's better that way. Nothing I need to explain to the team or Sam.

"The Chief is correct," Tommy said looking at me once again, "I am also technically a doctor of Paleontology."

I couldn't contain myself. I burst out laughing. Jason simply looked at Tommy with the same amused look. Now the team was looking at me like I was crazy. Nice.

"Sorry," I said trying to contain my laughter, "please, continue."

Tommy said nothing about it. Simply rolled his eyes at the two of us, "I don't however imagine that it would come of any help. But please, never call me Doctor."

"Team Nickname!" Spike exclaimed. Oh how I love him. "Jules and Ed get off easy with nicknames but I was given Spike, Sargent was given Sarge, Sam is Samtastic or Blondie if you want to use his military nickname. I haven't decided on one for Scott, yet but you Tommy will forever be Doc!"

Tommy shook his head in defeat and Spike wrapped his arm around Tommy effectively welcoming him to the team.

Things wrapped up quickly with the Chief. The team seemed content with the new recruits. Maybe Tommy was just going to ignore me. Yeah wishful thinking. I know that look he keeps giving me. He's wondering why my name is Jules. Sigh. I never wanted to take this road. Once the Chief left things became even more relaxed. Doctor Toth stood up and looked rather satisfied with how events played out. He walked over to Sam and me and shook out hands.

"Congratulations you two," he looked at Sam, "Your display of the Priority of Life despite the risk to Jules is the only reason Sarge's job remains intact and the only reason the two of you are allowed to remain on Team One despite what you two do together in your free time. Good work Sam and the best of luck to the two of you love birds."

Tommy's eyes burned into Sam with a fury I had never seen before. The man hasn't seen me in twenty years and was jealous of my relationship with Sam. Amusing. Jason apparently agreed with me. He was now standing beside his good friend trying to pull his attention off of thinking about ripping Sam's head off. Sam thought nothing of it. I smiled at the confidence Sam had in us as a couple. I happily leaned against him and accepted his hand around my waist. Eat your heart out Tommy. This cougar has got her cub. Rawr. Okay Jules, shut up now.

The room was now clear of any authority other than Sarge and Ed. I knew what was coming.

"So, Jules," Tommy said, emphasizing my name with a hint of venom to it, "Care to explain why Jase and I are the only ones not in the loop as to why you're known as Jules here and not Kimberly?"

_Fuck you, Tommy_. I sneered at him. The team looked at me with a mix of shock and surprise at the hostileness between Tommy and me.

"Tommy man, leave her be," Jason said putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder and pushing him back a bit, "It's a complicated story that I don't think she wants to have to explain right now."

Now it was Jason's turn to get cut eye from Tommy.

"You know about this?!" Tommy exclaimed angrily. "You've been my best friend for nearly twenty years and you never thought to tell me why for about sixteen of those years I tried desperately to get a hold of Kimberly and couldn't?!" He pushed Jason away and stood inches away from me. "Is that why I got that pathetic Dear John letter from you? A way to fucking run from me and lives a lie with a fake name and existence?!"

It took Sam all over ten seconds to have Tommy pinned on the floor. The team stood around them in case something needed to be done. I was standing there, desperately trying to fight back the emotions. With Sam pinning my pissed ex, Sarge wrapped his arms around me within seconds.

"Whatever her reasons are for whatever it is you are talking about are her reasons alone," his grip tightened on Tommy. Tommy was only getting more infuriated with the fact that he was twice Sam's size and was unable to get out of the hold, "I think you need to go cool your jets before we get a call. Deal with whatever bullshit you have with Jules another time. Right now you are a rookie on Team One start treating your veteran members like a team. This shift ends around nine tonight. IF Jules cares to talk about it then she will if not you will leave her the hell alone. Understand that?"

Tommy laughed. It sent chills down my spine. It reminded me of his days as the evil Green Ranger. Cold, vicious and dangerous.

"Oh how amusing. The child is trying to defend his princess," Tommy sneered; I almost expected his eyes to turn green. What happened to my sweet, caring Tommy? "You really think you could take me, punk?"

"I wouldn't try," Sam sneered back. Great. Ape fight. Who was going to start punching their chest first? "I may be a young punk but the way I see it, I'm not the one acting like a crazed jackass because his ex-girlfriend wronged him. We all have our demons. We all have our secrets. Or pasts we wish we could hide from but around here none of that matter. You don't think I considered running and changing my name after I slaughtered my entire unit in Afghanistan? Many times but having a General for a father makes that nearly impossible. Jules has her reasons. All I do know is that she is a remarkable woman who has changed a lot of lives during her time here."

The tears that threatened to fall were now in full fountain mode. Sam just discovered that I had a huge part of my past that I lied about and he didn't ask questions. He didn't walk out on me or do anything but defend me and stand by my side. God I loved that man.

Sam tightened his grip on Tommy further, "Do you know she is our backup negotiator? When I first joined the team she talked a teenage girl who had been nearly raped by a gang member, attacked by his crazy girlfriend and her friends in the bathroom, one in which she shot trying to defend her down from jumping off a high spot of the Eaton Centre. She saved this teens life. She has impacted everyone lives in this room. She's like a daughter to Sarge; every first Monday of the month they have a coffee tradition. She's like a sister to Spike and Ed. And she's the love of my life; the woman I am going to marry. To me that's all that matters."

Tommy stopped struggling. Those words must have sunk in deep. Or struck a nerve. I remember a time when Tommy promised that we would be that forever couple. That nothing would ever tear us apart. He had no control over what happened between us. Before Sam, I once believed I would never love again. I wouldn't have run away like I had if he wouldn't have replaced me so easily with Katherine. That thought made my blood boil. I was about to open my mouth when Tommy's sinister laugh filled the air again.

"You think she would ever marry you, Blondie?" This caught Sam off guard. Tommy broke out of Sam's grip, rolled into his back and did he infamous flip back onto his feet, sending Sam into his ass. Tommy sneered at me then back at Sam, "You're pathetic, Sam. She has been lying to you since the day you met her. She's not Jules Callaghan or whatever. She is Kimberly Hart. Grew up in Angel Grove, California. She has known Jason since she was seven years old. I met her family. Whoever you think you're fucking isn't who she really is. I know the real girl," he looked at me again but this time he looked like the Tommy I fell helplessly in love with. This version however looked heart broken. "I loved you Kim. Desperately. I can't imagine why you would just abandon me, abandon us for this life."

A fresh batch of tears poured down my face. Anger burned throughout my whole body. How dare he come into my life like this and cause this grief with my loved ones. He had fucking right.

"I never gave up on us, Tommy," I snapped viciously pushing him with all my strength, "YOU did. When Jason and I were kidnapped by that bitch Devatox I thought fate was bringing us back together. That I was getting my second chance with you. Then... Then I saw you and Katherine together. YOU moved on. Not me."

Tommy looked bewildered, "But the letter..."

I scoffed, "wasn't my idea. Regardless though you moved on really quickly. We were broken up maybe a few months. So don't you dare come in here acting like a big shot when the whole reason I disappeared for good after that incident was because of you. I hope she was worth it."

I had nothing more to say and apparently Tommy didn't either. He was speechless. I couldn't handle the tension anymore. At my wits end, I turned around, pushing past Jason and Spike and ran into my locker room.

This was not going to be good for Team One.

_That's the end of this chapter. Don't worry Tommy won't always be such a jerk. He's just processing a lot. I think we have moments like Tommy had. I love how easily it was to write Sam being so protective. I've always loved thy about the character. Reminded me a lot of Kim/Tommy in the day. Jam fans; please don't shoot me for how Jules acted about seeing Tommy. I think some of us have been in that spot. Seeing an ex and seeing how good they look and being a bit swooned by that. It's human nature lol. I know my ex-husband can still do that to me every now and then. Doesn't make her any less loyal to Sam. There will be some lovely Jam fluff in the near future. _

_And to Tommy/Kim fans I hope you enjoyed that._


	3. Chapter 2: Tommy's Perspective

_Here we are with our first installment of Tommy's perspective. I may at some point do the perspectives of other characters. It would always been interesting to get into the minds of other SRU members. We will see though. Haven't decided as of yet. _

_For my FP readers, episodes are kinda over the place. In season two, Behind the Blue line never happened. It's happening now. I found that the whole actions of that episode would be a good fit for the chapter. _

_Sorry for the lateness of this. I had some major computer issues. The problem seems to be okay now. _

_Tommy's perspectives is heavily influenced by the song "Fallout" by Mariana's Trench. Great song. Go check it out if you want. I am also gonna start building a soundtrack which I will post up on my profile and livejournal. _

_I got asked where I got the whole rivalry idea between Tommy and Sam. Anyone who has ever seen "The Yoko Factor" episode of Buffy would know. I just haven't gotten the two of them to beat the crap out of each other – yet. It could happen. I was watching Buffy when writing the last chapter and the whole "older ex-boyfriend and younger current boyfriend" battle of superiority thing is kinda awesome and sorta hot. Total inspiration there. All started with Angel's line "Don't push me, boy."_

_Enjoy! _

**Chapter 2.  
Fallout.**

_So many things I shouldn't have missed / The more that I push / And the more you resist / its easy to say it's for the best / When you want more / While you leave me with less / I know you're fine, but what do I do? - Fallout – Marianas Trench_

_**Tommy's perspective.**_

They say first impressions are everything. Well I just made myself look like a colossus asshole to the entire Team One squad. Why? Because I let the green monster take over, no pun intended. In a mix between shock of seeing Kimberly, anger of her hiding from me all these years and seeing her with Sam just made me all crazy.

Now I'm siting here in the briefing room alone trying to make sense of it all. The others were around and about and I am pretty sure Kim was still locked up in the locker room. I can't say that I blame her. I really fucked up big with her. I was just hoping I could redeem myself with the team.

I kicked the chair across from me and let out a scream of frustration.

"Good job man," Jason's said startling me as he walked into the briefing room, "You went all Scorpio on that chair."

I couldn't help but chuckle. Jason picked up the chair and sat in it as he tossed me a bottle of water. I had to admit it was nice having Jason around. He was always like a brother to me and made this foreign land a little less foreign. I nodded in thanks and opened the water.

"Alright man, what's your deal?" Jason asked calmly. "How did you end up here?"

I raised my eyebrow. "I could ask you the same."

He shrugged and leaned back. "I married young. Really young. I was seventeen when I married the first time. Her parents were more than happy to give her permission. She had just lost a massive chunk of her life and I had been there for her. We realized we were madly in love and it felt natural to marry her," Jason's voice was a mix of happy as he spoke of the memory and sadness that if was all it was.

I regretted not staying in touch with him after everything had happened. Even following our reunion of red rangers I had a chance to reconcile our friendship and I never did. I was a coward and to caught up in mopping about Kimberly.

We both noticed Kim and Sam coming out of the locker room laughing. My heart sank when I saw her beautiful face still red and tear streaked. She threw her arms around the blonde kid and kissed him lightly. She looked happy and deeply in love. I felt the green dragon road deep in my chest as the white tiger growled viciously. Seeing my crane in the arms of another man made me viciously jealous. It wasn't right. I then noticed the look on Jason's face as be watched them. It was a bittersweet look. A mix between happy and regret. I raised my eyebrow at that. I had always suspected there was something between the two of them. At least from his side. Especially when they were kidnapped by Divatox but this... This was different. From what I saw earlier, Kin looked at Jason with love and admiration. Like he was the greatest friend she ever had. That's how he always remembered it.

Jason sighed and shook his head as the couple walked towards Winnie's desk. "We were married a long time, even though we had been so young. We were living in Alberta where her family was on a ranch. It was beautiful. Even the winters were magical. She worked with the RCMP and I was just a regular uniform. We loved it. i had no doubt that we would grow old together. I mean we were married nearly thirteen years."

"Wow. That's amazing especially how young you two were," Jason nodded at me, "what happened?"

Tears filled Jason's eyes. "She got pregnant. We were beyond thrilled about it. We had the last twelve years to ourselves. She was nearing thirty and ready for a family. One winter night we went for a drive. I had been out with some of the guys from work that night and she didn't know or else she would have driven. I guess I had more than I thought and we hit some ice. It would have been so simple to avoid the crash but because I was impaired I had no reaction time."

I gasped as Jason wiped the tears from his eyes. Almost on cue Kimberly turned towards us. Care, love and concern filled her eyes as she saw the state Jason was in. I looked at Jason and asked the hard question, ignoring as Kim came towards the room with her puppy dog behind her.

"Was she killed in the accident?"

"No, she wasn't," Kim responded sadly from the door way, "She lost the baby though. The force of the car flipping caused extreme trauma. She was in the hospital for a few weeks. Depression hit her hard. Jason being the knight he is, he never left her side. Even despite his injuries." Her eyes were fighting back tears as her eyes fixated on the emotionally distraught Jason. "They tried to move on the best they could. When she discovered that he had been impaired it broke their relationship. A few months after she found out she got a job outside of Alberta. She needed to get out and she did. Without him."

My eyes moved from Kimberly to Jason. She must have been a major support for him during all of this for her to be so emotional about it.

"Didn't you try to get her back?" I asked. Both of them shot a look of daggers at me.

"Of course I did, Tommy!" Jason hollered at me as he looked me dead in the eye. "I don't just give up on someone that easily but it's not what she wanted. I followed her out of the province. We tried therapy. We tried to make it work but she threw herself into her career and she decided that she had forgiven me for what had happened but that he could never forgive lying to her that night about drinking and not telling her for nearly six months afterwords. We separated that week. I moved to Arizona for a while to work under cover and a year later as per Canadian laws, we divorced."

"It wasn't that she didn't love him or anything like that, Tommy," Kim said as she knelled down in front of Jason for moral support. Sam seemed unaffected by this all while I was glowing green within by the close bond these two shared. "Sometimes relationships just don't work."

"Yeah," Sam added, "I mean he has Ashley now."

Jason smiled admiringly at Kimberly. "Yeah. You're right Sam. She was my angel. She met me a year after I divorced and put me back together. Showed me how to love again."

"And your ex?" I asked.

Kimberly looked up at Jason and gave him a warm smile before she hugged him tightly and stood up.

"She also moved on," Kim said softly as she walked over to Sam and kissed his cheek. I growled causing Kim to glare at me. "They managed to repair their friendship. She even attended his wedding."

Okay. This was getting really strange for me. Kimberly spoke of this as if it was her memories as well. No. There's no way that Jason married...

The alarm went off. We jumped into action. Today was our first hot call as a team.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Sam yelled at her went storming into the debriefing room following our hot call. He was covered in blood from the fallen soldier. i had been given Scorpio my first day with the team as I was the only one with a clear shot. When the soldier raised his gun at Sam, as much as I wish the trigger would have been pulled, I did my duty. The subject was secured.

Master Corporal Samuel Braddock fell apart after that. For a brief second I felt bad for the guy. This hit way too close to home and had developed a strong bond with the subject. I did what any one of us would have done besides Jules.

It was easy to call her Jules when she was geared up with a gun. It was an opposite personality from the happy valley girl I once knew.

Jules couldn't have pulled the trigger. Knowing how badly this would affect her boyfriend. Let him hate me. I could care less. Sam was furious now. Practically jumping over the table at me.

"He wasn't going to pull the fucking trigger! You did this out of spite!" Sam snapped at me as he lunged at me. "You wanted to throw me off my fucking game so I would leave the team. Well guess what? It worked."

Gasps filled the room. Including my own. Kim shot me a look of death.

"I quit." Sam said towards the Sarge as he threw his badge and gun into the table.

Without another word, he stomped out of the room. The team all sat around shocked. At first I was smug. He was gone and I had Kimberly to myself. Then it hit me. With him off the team they are free to carry on their relationship as they please.

Fuck. Great. Now I need to fix things.

Kimberly was no longer Kimberly when she looked at me. She was Jules. I knew she understood that I was doing my job. That I had Scorpio and I had full clearance to take out the subject threatening my team. I admit my attitude towards the kid all day probably could have been toned down. I hated Sam. I probably always would. Well as long as he has Kim.

Well technically he doesn't have Kim. He has Jules. So she will always be my Kim. Ha. In your face Sam. God Tommy, what are you, three?

I sighed heavily. I ignored the yelling going on around me and excited the room, heading towards the locker room. As I got closer I could hear the clear sound of things being thrown around the locker room. I sighed heavily and entered the war zone.

"Easy there soldier," I entered with my hands up. "I understand you are upset right now but you don't have to beat up the poor locker room."

He glared at me. "What do you want?" Venom laced his voice. "You got what you want now leave me alone, Oliver."

I shrugged and leaned against a locker. "You know I don't particularly like you. You're a loud mouth child who thinks he's larger than God because you served on the army," I scoffed. "Please boy, if anyone other then Jase and K.." I sighed. "Jules knew our past you'd no longer be the golden child. Where I come from, I am legendary."

Yes I held out my hands like a cocky mother fucker. Did I look like a moron doing it? Probably. Did I care? Not a chance.

He rolled his eyes. "You could be a fucking Power Ranger and I still would have zero respect for you."

I chucked to myself. Oh if you only knew.

"I was in California when I was a teen with my cousins. We were attacked by these goons. A guy in white game in and eliminated their asses. You could never be like them. Like the white ranger," he kicked his duffel bag. "All you are is some washed up never was who thinks the world owes you something. Guess what? It doesn't. As for you hating me, I don't give two shits. I can't stand you either. I hate how you treat her like a piece of meat."

I growled and grabbed him by the front of his bloody shirt and pushed him harshly into the locker. I may be a bit of an asshole right now, maybe even a little cave man and a meat head but I loved Kimberly dearly.

"I came in here trying to talk your pretty boy face into staying here for the benefit of the team," I snarled at him. "I try to do the right thing and you cross the line. I love Kimberly more than you ever could, punk."

With relative ease, Sam pushed me off him and laughed at me. Why was he laughing? Did I bash his head that hard and give him brain damage or something?

"You're right." He said holding his hands up in mock defeat. Where was he going with this? "You DO love Kimberly more than you. But that's because I don't know her. I know Jules. That's the girl I love and the woman you'd never be able to handle." Now he was cocky. "She isn't the same woman anymore. You don't know her. You don't know her past. You no nothing."

I laughed. "You didn't even know about her life as Kimberly."

He shook his head. "Oh I did. I know she lived in Angel Grove for a few years because of family stuff and that's all I need to know. I love her Tommy. The real girl. That's what love is. Forgiving. Never weaning. Something you would know nothing about."

I punched the kid. I am pretty sure I broke his nose. For a second I was proud.

I didn't even notice Kimberly standing in the door way. She was standing there with Jason, who had his hand on her back in a supportive nature. Daggers were shooting out of her eyes at me. I lowered my head with defeat.

"Is this how I'm always going to find you two? At each others throat?" I went to say something but she put her finger up at me like a scolding mother would. "Tommy, this isn't like you. Why are you trying to make Sam's life so difficult?"

My jaw dropped. "Me?!" Yes. I whined. "What about him? He's the one being a baby. I did what I had to do. I came in here to talk to him about staying. All of this was an accident."

"Running your car into a tree is an accident," she snapped, "Running your fist into somebody's face is a plan."

"But," I whined again. Great Tommy. You're a kid again.

"Grow up, Tommy! It stops here and now."

She walked over to Sam and looked him over. She wrapped her arms around him, whispering something I couldn't hear. It hurt to see her like that with him. I noticed Jason looked a little pained and awkward with being there. He settled for the floor. His reaction baffled me to no end. My eye fixated at the couple in front of me. If I was ever going to get her back I was going to have to change my game. They were very much in love. I can remember her looking at me as she looked at him. A few stolen kisses, despite the blood, whispers and laughter. She was happy and I knew I should be okay with that. But I don't know if I ever would be.

"Jase?" Kim's voice beamed out with a smile on her face. Guess they really were close still. Jason returned her smiled and looked at her with a warm smile on his face. "Would you mind taking Sam to get cleaned up? You guys can use my locker room if need be. Just make sure Donna isn't in there first. I think Tommy and I need to have a chat."

Jason nodded and motioned to Sam to follow him. The two were like old buddies. Like we used to be. That irritated me just as much.

"Love you Braddock!" Kim shouted with a smile. Only to get a smart ass answer from Jason followed by laughter by both men.

I growled. I felt so out of place.

Ugh. I was as moody as a woman with mega PMS. And I didn't like it.

Not one bit.

Kimberly looked at me with her arms crossed and I suddenly felt like a teenager again. Being around her was so easy. Almost natural. Even mad at me she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"I guess we should talk," she whispered softly.

I nodded. We sat down on the benches and sat in silence.

Maybe it wasn't as natural and easy as it once was.

_That's it for this chapter. Lots going on. The next chapter will be from Kim/Jules' perspective. Lots planned for that chapter. Some of the direction in this chapter was inspired by the Turbo movie. I hope you guys liked this. _

_Jules' perspective means lots of Jam. Some truth and maybe some hidden things that are only between certain people :O _

_If this seems a bit slow I'm sorry. I just want to get the first day behind us before I get into the rest of the story. It's necessary for all this to build a foundation. _

_I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Remember to check out my livejournal. Link is in profile. I may start posting sneak peaks on there. _

_Tell next time. _

_See you on the flip side. _


End file.
